


Growth of Our Beating Hearts

by antagonisticSerpens, linguisticSophisticant



Series: The Enamoribund Series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Smut, ace john, calliope and caliborn are like 7, eridan is really old, it will be there i promise, it'll be explained later on, others tags will be tagged along the way, so is kanaya, some ancestors are their parents, some of the dancestors are the parents, their ages ranges to over 1000 years to like seven, transgender rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticSerpens/pseuds/antagonisticSerpens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticSophisticant/pseuds/linguisticSophisticant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age eighteen you stop aging until you find your soulmate so you age together and live the rest of your lives together. Eridan and Kanaya don't believe they have soulmates and believe they'll live an immortal life devoid of love. Together the duo have lived centuries together and are now inseparable best friends and roommates.</p><p>ON PERMANENT HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carl's Jr. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my friends and I's first fan fiction on this site. This chapter is really short and I apologize, I also apologize for the shitty summary, the other chapters won't be so short. (Least, I hope..)  
> My friend doesn't have a Ao3 yet, so until he gets one, I'll have to credit him from here.
> 
> Feferi and Sollux are 27 at the time because I think we forget to mention it.
> 
> EDIT: Friend finally got a AO3!

In opulent aesthetic, hungry patrons dined to the ravishing seafood of Nevaeh, the local restaurant of choice for cultured citizens. The heavenly decor complementing the classy consumption fit the novel name. Waiters and waitresses rushed amongst the throng as the patrons expressed their weekly distress over their strife of toil. Sitting within a dimly lit booth, a wiry man dressed for the occasion had cow-licked hair and wore ovular 3D glasses. He sat across from his girlfriend, a Brazilian beauty, tall, tanned, and muscular. With great jest, they erupted into laughter over some account of past humor.  
The young man --- Sollux Captor --- glanced across the table to gaze at his gorgeous girlfriend. His eyes were besieged by the admirable essence of her every line and feature. Her hair gave off the subtle quality of a mermaid, as it waved down the carefully constructed severity of her curves. The main objects of his interest, however, were the tautly held breasts veiled by her formfitting fuchsia dress. To acknowledge his primary fixation on her discourse, he set his eyes back towards hers. Her irises held the distinctive golden-brown of her heritage. At the moment of a shared glance, the woman smiled bringing a crinkle to her nose adorably.  
"Heehee, I know right! If you want me to, I can show you the baby seal tomorrow! She's adrobubble!" She glowed radiantly with mirth.  
"No thankth, FF. I think I'll do. Your dethcription of the baby theal if good enough for me." He laughed.  
"Aw, okray then!" She pouted jokingly, and Sollux erupted into more laughter.  
Feferi playfully kicked Sollux's foot under the table.  
"You should still come over to the aquarium sometime soon! It'll be reely FUN!"  
"Yeah, sure." He seemed considerably bored of Feferi's work, which cost him another flirtatious kick under the table. 

Their night continued with much more festive conversation, as they described their work. Feferi's job seemed delightful due to her disposition for all things marine, and Sollux complained about his struggle in geek squad. Sollux could hardly bear the perfection of her beauty. How had he gotten her to be his girlfriend still surprised him. In High School they had befriended each other, and his Senior year he finally got the courage to ask her out. They have been together for the last ten years. As his romantic thoughts swarmed, he suddenly became taken aback by a slight wrinkle within her smile. This had never been the object of his stare, so it surprised him. Looking her over again, he realized that he had overlooked many features of hers that seemed to have worn. He chose to ignore it, and let the night progress normally. After having eaten dinner and taken her cute, pastel house in the suburbs, he walked her to the door and gave her a parting kiss and left her to reflect by herself the pleasure of their night. He dashed to his old Toyota truck and drove for his apartment complex, wherein he ran to the bathroom to look at the mirror. Sollux stared at himself gazing each and every last detail of his body, seeing if he has aged too. Unfortunately there was no change, and everything seemed as it was nine years ago. His brows furrowed as he looked over himself one more time, but still nothing seemed to have changed about his appearance. He muttered a quiet "What the fuck?", as he continued to look at himself through the bathroom mirror. Sollux drew himself away from the mirror as he sauntered off to his bedroom, deciding to push the night aside and forget about it. Maybe he was just seeing things, his brain must of been pulling a cruel joke on him. One does not age pass the age of eighteen until they have found their soulmate. So why was it that Feferi looked older and he didn't?


	2. Breakfast Sausages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridamn wake up n he nekked.
> 
> With some other stuff. But mainly Eridan's naked ass.

Encoiled within the swarm of blankets, the faint sound of his phone alarm sounding off the sweet sound of his favorite cartoon soundtrack. Steven Universe may seem childish to some, but to Eridan it was the one thing that had borne him joy lately. Unfortunately, this feeling had begun to wane as of late due to the rising popularity of the show since Stevenbomb 1.0. He truly was the most zealous of fans, having idolized Rebecca Sugar's creation since its pilot. As the thoughts accumulated, he almost had forgotten the peculiar feeling his dream had given him. What had passed? He couldn't conjure any fragment other than the general aura, which frustrated him. He rose and shed his somnolent outer skin and proceeded to gracefully trip over his freshly shed flesh. 

"Scitan!" he exclaimed in his native tongue, as he joined the floor. 

Finally, after much struggle, he managed to escape from the clutches of his blankets. Upon rising up he felt for his jaw and groaned in agony from the emerging pain from the plunge of his bedside to the floor. Quickly turning around Eridan's eyes gaze over the battlefield, blankets scatter the floor beneath him. He has won the Battle of Blanket Nox. He rose his head with condescension, and did an about-face and stole for the bedroom door. 

His olfactory senses were stimulated by the excessively greasy but yet pleasant smell of sausage. Guided by his scent, he arrived in the kitchen still in his slowly ebbing drowsiness and muttered a groggy thanks to the chef. "Grazie per il cibo."

"You're---" 

Upon her turning, Kanaya lets out a gasp and the expletive "Mannaggia tua!", and after immediately covering her mouth in embarrassment, flushing. 

"Kan, do you kiss Mother Mary with that mouth a yours?" He laughed at her expense.

"Oh, do you know how many times I have counselled you against your abhorrent nudity! Cease this indecency this instant!"

"Oh, you're just coiled by the glamour of my dick." He motions towards His Majesty, which he has never had shame in sharing. "You just can't accept that you love it. Kan, say you love it." he jokingly pleaded. "With your divinely-enforced chastity, you must have a clusterfuck of sexual tension in there after centuries of seeing me."

Kanaya continues to veil her eyes. "Eridan, please just stop it!" But Eridan didn't cease the tomfoolery and took a step towards the helpless Italian woman, trying to get her attention on the nakedness of his body. "Eridan no!" She pleaded once more hoping to end this horrid event that happen at least every other day. "Eridan." Kanaya spoke in a motherly tone, "Eridan you march up to your room this instant and put on some clothes or no breakfast." The man froze in place as the words came from the Italian woman, he thought up the options and decided that it was best to listen to his roommate. Heaving a sigh of defeat and letting his arms droop to the floor as he slumped out the kitchen, with an apparent pout on his face. 

Begrudgingly, he elected to heed her prudish annoyance. At first he had thought to just adorn himself minimally with his extravagant underwear, but, remembering that today he had to head out to work, and sat for thirty minute in his bedroom contemplating his fashion for the day. It is very important to look fabulous and professional simultaneously, being the unique professor that he was. It took awhile to decide which fashionable outfit today were for the remainder of the day, but he decided on wearing a slim fit causal sweater imported from South Korea, the sweater had a bonus of a black and white vertically striped scarf and a pair of black skinny jeans. He excitedly went for the mirror, and appreciated every elegant part of his almost overwhelming beauty. "Hot damn. Now for the hair." He gelled back his sandy brown, purple-streaked hair, and went back to the kitchen to once again reign supreme over Kanaya's perpetual fashion showdown. He smirked gloatingly as she pretended to not envy his exquisite taste. 

"Oh finally. This is much better than you sauntering around naked." Kanaya exclaimed joyfully upon Eridan entering the kitchen this time fully clothed. To reward Eridan for putting on clothes, and not only but fashionable clothes, she awarded him with a plate full of delicious bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages. As his eyes set upon the sausages he held back a chuckle from remembering as to why he had to put on clothes in the first place. He looked towards his roommate, who at the present moment was searching the refrigerator for a beverage to accompany her meal. Eridan, deciding that it was best to apologize to the ex-nun, called to her. "Hey Kan."

"Yes, Eridan?" She immediately replied as she continued her frantic search for a drink.

"Sorry for, ugh, coming in here naked and messin with ya. It was really childish of me to do that, hope ya ain't mad at me for that stupid shit." He breathed out quickly and continued to look at her backside, waiting for the Italian women's response. 

"Eridan." She stopped her rummaging to turn to him, a warm smile present on her lips. "It's okay. Really, it's not like I haven't seen you in the nude before, but, it does still not help the fact that I don't condemn that kind of behavior. Next time at least wear some under garments. Okay? Or just don't walk around naked while I'm around, do it when out of the house." This response made the man return her warm smile and proceeded to let out the chuckle he was holding in before. "Got it." Was what he could let through from his fit of laughter. 

Kanaya chuckled silently and continued to eat her breakfast. They sat reminiscing about their long past for the millionth, which had lost its thrill. Kanaya and Eridan have accepted the fact that they won't ever find their soulmates, and would remain condemned to the same dull eternity. At least this generation is intriguing enough, with its exceptional technological development and accessibility of information across the world. They had discussed possibly learning a different language and living somewhere because America has lost its thrill. 

"That sounds great n all, but what about work? It'll take a long time for a transfer or to apply." Eridan commented about the subject on moving elsewhere.

"You're right about that..." Kanaya replied.

\--

"---for the exam, I need you to master your knowledge at conjugation. Don't forget the subjunctive! God þē mid sīe." 

 

As the students excitedly left Eridan's less than exciting lecture over Old English inflection, Eridan prepares his own stuff, slowly and thoughtfully. The day had exhausted him severely. He was sick of his students defiling the dignity of his ancestral tongue with their egregious pronunciation and lack of inflection. Eridan sat for a minute in the vacant lecture hall, staring vapidly at nothing in particular. He had been having an existential crisis for the last fifty years, seeing people find their soulmates all over the world, sometimes even of the same sex. And yet no hope seemed to shine for him, despite all of his attempts. He and Kanaya had gotten along so well at first that the latter had even contemplated quitting her devotion to be with him. Kanaya was a Roman nun sent to proselytize her faith to the Anglo Saxon people, and it was there that she met him. Eridan's initial chauvinism reflected the times he was borne to, but, after time, he learned to respect women through the strength of Kanaya. Her piety had disgusted Eridan, but he eventually began to see the strength of Kanaya that existed individual of her religious subservience.

 

"If she wasn't my fucking soulmate, I don't know who would be," he sighed sadly to himself.

Of course this doesn't mean people regardless of sex are flirtatious towards him, but he can only see as to why. Yes, Eridan Ampora was someone who looked like they came from the movies or a model magazine. Every feature of his was handsomely carved like a Greek statue on display for the whole world to see. His features was something that Eridan would brag about on a daily basis, but at the same time it was a curse. Flirtation was something that never ceased to leave him alone for one goddamn day, even in the classroom, his students flirted with him no matter what he said to them. Sure he felt honored and proud that many people wanted to get into his pants, and at times he would flirt back and have some fun with said person but he'll never commit to a real relationship and drop them off to the side once he's through with them. But he wished for people to stop with their romantic advances because to him it was naive of them to think of him as a potential soulmate, he's lived long enough to know how it will all go down, you'll feel like they're the right one but then you'll realized that, no, they're not the right one and that you're going to have to ditch them as you run away with your true soulmate as you leave your ex in a sobbing mess. Or at least something like that. You would rather not think about it anymore.

"Mr. Ampora." 

The voice pulled Eridan out of his thoughts, looking he saw one of his students standing right beside him looking down at him as he slouched in his chair. Aradia Megido, one of his more... eccentric students, at least had some understanding of linguistic nuance, thanks to her prowess in both Japanese and English. Her aesthetic articulated her affection for the macabre, which Eridan considers strange but can't help but admire because she does it so well. Her t-shirt said, "Zombies hate Fast Food," and her leggings created the façade of a Frankenstein-esque horror, with stitches patching together the pieces of the corpses Eridan thought she probably kept on her walls. She had chubby curves but those only made her more confident in her paradoxically vibrant and despairing atmosphere. 

"Yes, Miss Megido?" He flawlessly went from pouting silently back to his fabulous stature of hotstuff confidence. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but I was just wondering about the backstories about those artifacts. Do they have connections to any... enamoribunds?" Eridan could hear a wink in the last word. Oh God, this again, he thought. 

"It's none a ya business." He sneered at her. Realizing his behavior, he mentally collected himself and averted his eyes from her own. "Uh. Sorry about that, these things are really important to me. Ya see, these were..passed down to me so yeah...Was that all you wanted?"

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry for prodding. I wanted to ask you something else, but you aren't in the mood. Anyways I should be going. God þē mid sīe!" And with that the asian zombie-esque girl left leaving Eridan confused with her shenanigans. 

"What a strange girl." Eridan spoke to himself as he shook his head in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and her goddamn motherfucking shenanigans!
> 
>  
> 
> [Aradia's Shirt](http://www.snorgtees.com/zombies-hate-fast-food?gclid=CIS40fSttcYCFVSSfgodlaEP9w#494=10&76=14&493=20)
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> At the least, we will be able to post biweekly, possibly more. But we will finish this story. -LS


	3. Fish Lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi struggles to overcome her anxiety over her dilemma of dating Sollux and falling in love with his stepsister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not go into a coffee shop and order a Fish Latte, they don't exist and it'll probably be disgusting.
> 
> -AS

Feferi and Sollux sat in an understated, quaint little café, waiting for the nerdy latter's stepsister to join their group. The muscular woman curled her hair anxiously, thinking about the impending disaster that would soon come her way. Sollux could feel the tension, but he decided to evade the awkwardness and just resort to a oscillation between Minecraft and searching for some job that would suit his expert skills more fully than his dull Geek Squad. Ever since he had noticed her aging, he's been doing everything he can to look for signs of aging. _Maybe I just age less noticeably,_ he hypothesized, _or maybe she's just been a little tired lately._ He ultimately decided on believing the second one because he couldn't bear the thought of her aging without him.

Diffidently taking a sip from her Aloha Latte, Feferi began to get more and more anxious over Sollux's stepsister's arrival. Setting her latte back down her hand retreated back to her wavy locks, twisting and twirling as she lost herself in the soothing feeling of her hand combing through her hair.

She began to think back of when she first met Sollux, it was freshmen year, and she had just moved to a new town with her mother so she was nervous at the thought of finding a new group of friends; but, it ended up being rather easy for her. She befriended Vriska Serket, a sassy, manipulative LARPer in her Algebra II class. Through Vriska she met Terezi, and through their table she met the whole squad, which included Sollux. Sollux kept to himself, usually typing away at his laptop, programming viruses and experimental languages. This didn't stop Feferi from trying to be his friend though, no matter how much Sollux pushed her away, Feferi always came back with a large smile plastered on her face. All efforts managed to actually help her befriend Sollux. They proved to be the best of friends, always there for each other. When Sollux came out as bisexual, Feferi was the first know about it, and vice-versa when Feferi came out as pansexual. They always talked about their problems to each other, usually while cuddling in a pile of blankets or pillows, they spent they're time in each others company and as senior year apporached they began to develop feelings for each other.

When Sollux asked out Feferi their senior year, Feferi was ecstatic. Of course she said yes, and she never felt happier than the moment they started dating or when they went on their first date; he had to be the one for her. They've gotten to the point of their relationship where they met each others parents and siblings, but Feferi was the only child with only her mother to introduce to Sollux. It was grueling for Sollux to make her mother, Meenah Peixes, to begin to adore her daughter's boyfriend, but she came to soon love him like family. Then came Feferi's turn to be introduced to Sollux's family, his family was way different than hers, him having a dad, stepmom, twin brother, older stepsister, and a younger stepsister. His twin brother was great and she got along with him fine, as she did with his older stepsister, and then his stepsister came into view. His stepsister was different, but in a good way. Her and Sollux got along greatly more so than the other two siblings, so Feferi got to know her better than the other two. Feferi and the stepsister began to hang as friends, and as years passed Feferi began to develop feelings for her, she began to hate herself for liking her boyfriend's stepsister.

A year ago when Feferi was plucking her eyebrows when she noticed that some of her features have worn, she began to realize that she was aging. She stopped what she was doing and just stared blankly at the mirror.

_I... I have an enamoribund. Sollux and I are enamoribunds!_

She immediately called over Sollux to her place, ready to tell him the great news. Telling it was a surprise. But as she waited for him, she thought about his stepsister, and how his stepsister's face had been recently changing subtly into something more... mature. And Sollux still had that baby face. This thought made her freeze in place, maybe her and Sollux weren't enamoribunds...Maybe it was her and his stepsister? Feferi immediately refused that thought until she saw Sollux in person, she didn't know everything about his stepsister, she could've found her enamoribund already and has been aging. Yeah. That could be it, right?

Anxiety filled her thoughts as she waited for Sollux's arrival. What if she was wrong? What if his stepsister and her were enamoribunds? The stepsister and her have been friends for a long time, and his stepsister would've told her if she found her soulmate by now. They do hang out a lot, maybe even more than her and her actual boyfriend do! What would she say to Sollux if he hadn't aged and she just called him over all excited for no reason?

She sat down hesitantly as she she found the TV remote and switched on her 90 inch flat screen TV and began surfing the channels to something that would most definitely sooth her nerves. Feferi decided to leave it on Animal Planet, a channel she usual watched, to which the channel was re-showing the documentary "Mermaids: The Body Found". Sitting back and letting the nerves leave her body she got quickly invested with the documentary, apparently though, she had missed the first 20 minutes of the showing but pushed that thought aside. Besides, she's watch this a million times, so it didn't matter. Halfway through the special a knock came from the door, it opened and a familiar voice shouted that they're here, and 'what'th thith all about FF?' Rushing over to him, she straightaway leaned down to place a kiss on her much smaller boyfriend's forehead. As she backed away from the kiss she studied his features quickly and observantly. Nothing's has changed as far as she could tell and her smile faltered a little.

"Hey babe, you didn't anthwer my quethtion, what were you exthited about to make it a thurprithe?" The short man smirked at his girlfriend. Feferi remembered how she thought they were enamoribunds, but oh how she was so wrong.

Speedily the Brazilian women gave an answer. "The Mermaid special is on! And I wanted to watch it with you, and perhaps cuddle?" Feferi asked sheepishly. To which Sollux scoffed too, "Of courthe I want to cuddle, and you better be glad that you didn't catch me at a time I wath doing thomething important."

Feferi giggled to his response, "What you mean playing video games?" The tall woman took her hands into the Asians, leading him into living area and sitting themselves down to watch the mermaid special. Even as Feferi smiled and seemed happy, enjoying the time she spent with her boyfriend she was anxious as everything sunk in.

Sollux and her weren't enamoribunds.

His stepsister and her were enamoribunds though.

Everything felt wrong, here she was cuddling with someone she wasn't meant to be with. She felt horrible because she felt like she was leading him on. She loved his stepsister.

For the last year, she pretended she hadn't noticed the changes in her appearance. But she couldn't deny the fact that she loved Sollux's stepsister. But, she couldn't just up and leave Sollux for his stepsister. That would be horrible and not fair to Sollux, so Feferi is waiting for the right time to figure everything out and she if her and his stepsister would actually enamoribund. But least not until she's talked to her about the whole situation if they were soulmates or not, but who nows when that will happen?

Feferi thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chair being pushed back. Looking up from the spot of table she had been concentrating on, she noticed it was the women she had been dwelling over. Aradia Megido, beautiful perfect Aradia Megido. Feferi held her breath as she watch the gorgeous, chubby Japanese woman take her seat.

"Hi Aradia!" She smiled, no longer holding her breath and giving her usual bubbly welcomes. As their eyes met, Feferi was reminded as to why she fell in love with this woman, and she very does love this woman, everything about her makes her heart soar, something that Sollux himself couldn't do. "Hey AA." Greeted Sollux to Aradia without looking up from his laptop.

"Hello to the both of you too." Aradia said while returning Feferi's smile, making Feferi's hands find their way back to playing with her hair as she darted her eyes away from Aradia's. "Hey guys guess what?" Suddenly Aradia's calm look faded to something devious.

"What?" The couple responded in unison, as Sollux finally lifted his head from the laptop.

"So remember that Old English professor I have at uni?"

"Uh, yeah. You alwayth tell uth how weird he ith." Answered Sollux, going back to surfing the web, obviously not interested in the topic.

"Well," Aradia gave a dramatic pause, "I have feeling I know his age now." The chubby Asian girl's attention was all on Feferi now as Sollux was not at all invested in the topic. "He has all these relics on his desk, some that are even impossible to get! The oldest I've seen i dated back to the 1600's! He's probably about 200, maybe 300 years old!" Enthusiastically said Aradia about her weird theory of how old her College Professor is.

"Whale, what if he isn't? What if they were passed down to him or somefin? Or what if he's loaded and did buy them for decoration? Maybe they're not reel?" Feferi commented to her theory, all the while shrugging. What's with Aradia and this mysterious Old English Professor anyways?

"Nope. I thought that too until I saw them up close. Their one-hundred percent real!" The chubby girl squealed, making Feferi give a bigger smile. Aradia had such a delightful smile, beautiful cheek bones that went perfectly with her cubby face, dimples forming at each side of her mouth. Her mouth. Her lips. Her luscious, ruby-painted lips. Feferi gulped and rapidly rid her mind at the thought of her friends lips in such a concupiscent way, she had no right to think of someone else like that, she was already in a relationship.

"AA you thould drop thith thilly investhtigation, leave the poor man alone. It'th like your hith thalker or thomething." Butted in Sollux into their conversation, who was now on 4chan looking to find entertainment.

"Oh boo-hoo! I'm Tholluxth Captor! And I don't enjoy adventure at all!" Mocked his stepsister as she pouted as him, making him roll his eyes from behind his red and blue tinted glasses. "And I'm not gonna stop, I'm going to figure how old the Professor is." She held her fist up as if she was cursing the gods above her, "Mark my words Professor Ampora, I will know your real age!" The whole spectacle made Feferi bust out laughing, she held her tummy as she laughed. As her laughing died down the muscular looked to Aradia to take a quick glance at her. Their eyes met briefly before Aradia quickly excused herself to use the restroom and rushed out of there.

Feferi could've sworn that she saw Aradia blushing as their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know it's late and blah blah. School recently started again and yeah. LS is also very busy but he was the one with chapter 3 so I couldn't finish it until he sent it to me, and finally he did! I may have to post slow updates now because I too will be busy with school and band, I also may get a job. But don't fret little children I'll try to update this once in awhile!
> 
> P.s if you see any mistakes just comment and let me know! I kinda rushed this, and I'm extremely tired.
> 
> -AS


	4. This is Garnet, back to Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya has an exciting and tiring day at the shopping mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda rushed the last part of this chapter mainly because I had band practice until an hour ago. 
> 
> So tired...
> 
> :EDIT:  
> A friend helped edit this chapter so any mistakes that were here are now gone. Also chapter 5 May be late compared to how I updated 4 a day after 3 because I feel a sick, it's mainly my head that's been hurting. I can't think really well, but I'll try to update this week. 
> 
> -AS

The hiss of the shower head ceased as the beautiful Italian woman finished her shower routine, pushing aside the white shower curtains decorated with violet and jade polka-dots. The pulchritudinous olive-skinned woman let her bare naked body become enveloped in the cool air that circulated throughout the household. Reaching to the towel rack, she grabbed one of the towels from the alternating, coordinated violet-jade color scheme system that embellished the bathroom, and in the entire household as well. After wrapping the plush cotton towel around the more private parts of her body, she grabbed another towel, to which she used to dry her short, chocolate-brown hair with. The woman lingered in the bathroom mirror, inspecting her reflection for any defects on her face - but spotted none, to which the woman was most definitely proud of. She strode out of the bathroom head held high, leading herself to the right of the hallway she entered and to the door that stood at the end of said hallway. Whilst on her way down to the foyer, the Italian woman heard the faint sound of the television from the downstairs main living area, knowing full well that her loafing roommate will most certainly stay inside all Saturday, watching cartoons or Netflix instead of doing something productive.

She wasn't one to waste time. No, certainly not Kanaya Maryam. She had much better things to do on a Saturday than stay indoors, anyhow. Furthermore, she knew once her roommate was to invested in his shows he'll start repeating lines from them, or even worse - she shuddered at the thought - he'll begin to sing songs from them.

Kanaya swore to herself that if she heard her roommate Eridan sing "Stronger than You" one more time she'll chainsaw him in half.

Kanaya addressed herself to her walk in closet after she had picked her undergarments she would wear for today, and gazed at the clothing hanging on the racks. She needed the most perfect outfit for her day out in town today. A fashionable woman like herself needed only the most fashionable outfit out there. Oh, but how could she choose? Most articles of clothing that were draped before her were made by her, of course. She was a fashion designer, and a very adroit fashion designer at that. Despite her dispute over her tragic quandary for an attire for the day, she could never say no to her beloved red leather jacket. So to accommodate her favorite jacket, she chose a simple white blouse, black shorts that hugged her slender hips, see through black tights, with toe covered black high heels.

Happily suited, Kanaya headed out of her walk in closet to her makeup station and prepared her brown hair, styling it to her favor. After putting away her hair products, she assembled herself the makeup she wanted for the day and began her procedure; applying foundation, contour, mascara and eye liner, and lastly - but most importantly - her signature black matte lipstick. Looking at herself in the rounded mirror that sat directly in front of her, Kanaya congratulated herself on a job well done.

The broad trekked her way out of her room and downstairs. As she descended, the voice of the television became more booming and auricular. A woman's voice and man's voice could be heard, and Kanaya recognized the voices almost instantaneously. She listened to the pair of voices for a moment and rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. She was right about Eridan and watching cartoons; it would seem that he was re-watching "Steven Universe" episodes. Entering the area between the living area and hallway, Kanaya spotted her roommate on the floor, a large blanket draped on over him as he ate a bowl of what was possibly cereal. Her eyes drifted to the scree, seeing the characters Greg Universe and Rose Quartz conversing about the situation of the their relationship. A small blubber had Kanaya's eyes set back on the Anglo-Saxon.

"They are such a perfect couple,” thought Eridan aloud.

Kanaya coughed to get Eridan out of the entrancement of the TV show. It worked though Eridan was rather startled by the intrusion, making him almost spill his cereal everywhere. Snapping his head to where the noise came from, he spotted the woman standing in the archway of the hallway and living room, relief came over him as he saw who made the noise, but that didn't make him any less angry.

"God damn, Kan! What the fuck! Ya scared the ever livin' shit outta me! Stop sneakin' up on me like that!" yelled Eridan to his roommate while clutching his chest to make it all the more dramatic.

Amused by his response, Kanaya chuckled, and decided it would be best to answer back to Eridan's rant.

"Well, it seems to me that me scaring the ever living shit out of you is a normal occurrence that happens in this household."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled as he set his bowl of cereal down to grab the TV remote, rewinding back to where he last left off on the show.

Attaining her purse and car keys, Kanaya made her way to the front door, shouting back that she was heading out - to which her roommate simply replied "Okay, have fun. And don't fuckin' die" as the television began to produce sound again.

Exiting the large house she made her way to her silver Mercedes Benz that was parked on their circular driveway. Unlocking it and jumping into the driver’s seat, placing her purse onto the passengers side. Kanaya starts the automobile, knowing full well where her desired destination is - the shopping mall. She always goes there to see would go to relax, which means she'll most certainly buy items while strolling the floors of the mall.

The trip to her destination didn't take as long as she anticipated it would, there was barely any traffic despite it being the weekend and living in a city. Unfortunately, finding a parking spot was something else all together. Soon, though, Kanaya's search for a parking spot came to an end, and she joined the several hundred people that roamed the mall.

After looking through several stores that caught her attention, she found herself with many large bags, having buying new articles of clothing and makeup to join the massive collection back at home. Upon leaving the latest store she just raided, Kanaya looked around at the other possible stores she would strike next, not even looking ahead as she walked making her run into a rather small person.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-" The short man yelled as he looked upward to see the person who dared to bump into him. "-ing..." His voice lowered to a softer tone as he saw who was yelling at.

Kanaya studied him as they met eye to eye. The short man was dark-skinned with long curly locks that covered his ears and forehead. His facial features gave off an Indian feel to which many would guess if his thick accent didn't give away his race. His eyes were the color of the rust red leaves of autumn, or maybe the fury that surrounded him. Or maybe both.

"I'm so sorry..." Loudly, the man apologized, yanking out his earphones that where hidden well behind his long curls. His face gushed red, embarrassment overcoming him as he looked up at the gorgeous woman that he previously screamed at.

Kanaya held her hand up, cutting the Indian man off before he could spout any more apologizes. "No need to apologize, you were right, I should of watched where I was going,” said the former nun to the newcomer she towered over.

"No! I shouldn't have been so rude. I myself wasn't even fucking looking where I was going! I was being a total ass wipe. Fuck, I feel so damn terrible now." The man gripped his hair raven black curls, mentally berating himself for his rudeness.

Kanaya raised an brow amusedly, intrigued by the man that stood before her, and then she realized he may just be a new friend.

"Kanaya."

"What?" Confusedly asked the male, ceasing to beat himself up as he looked upwards.

"My name is Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam." She extended her hand to the Indian male, awaiting his name.

"Uh. Karkat... Vantas." Karkat took ahold of Kanaya's hand and shook it firmly, lingering a bit, even as Kanaya began to withdraw her hand from him.

"So, Karkat, if you want me to forgive you for the way you conducted yourself in the situation of us bumping into each other, how about you treat this lovely lass to a drink. I'm quite parched and would love to chat with you. You seem.. Intriguing,” she rambled to the awkward fellow who was red in the face again.

He seemed to be taking the favor in the wrong way. "Y-yeah, okay. Uh, is this like a date?” he shyly asked, averting his gaze from Kanaya, who just realized how the asking of the get together sound.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry if I mislead you. But I would rather we just go as friends, at least, if you want to be my friend. I sought the opportunity to socialize with someone rather than my roommate."

"Oh, well then, that sounds like an great idea. I only have jackass' for friends so making new NICE friends would be best for all the assholes I've come across." He was practically shouting.

 _The small fellow had a loud voice doesn't he?_ Kanaya thought.

"So, I propose to go to the food court, they have a Starbucks. And even though I'm not a hipster dick I can stand their overpriced beverages." Kanaya laughed aloud, amused by his commentary. Certainly this man will help turn her world around, despite not wanting to get in a romantic relationship.

\--

The duo sat themselves at an empty table in the middle of the busy food court. The tumultuous voices only added to the atmosphere. The beautiful Italian and short Indian man seated themselves face to face, drinks already bought and halfway finished. The two were in a deep confabulation about their normal everyday lives. Karkat ranted about working with Geek Squad, and how most of the coworkers were "absolute satanic dickfucks" making her grimace at the word satanic. He continued with his rant and how the whole world was against his ass, "Yeah, and this whole 'soulmate' bullshit is so fucking stupid. How long do I have wait for a my prince or princess charming to fucking kiss me and say, "you are going to age dickweed". Like, I don't know how old you are but a person like you will probably have a good chance at finding your soulmate in a few years. Unlike me who has been waiting for little over hundred fucking years." Karkat breathed in, finished with his ventilation. Kanaya had perked up during his rant though, having only thought Eridan and her have been waiting for so long. She knew that this lad would be the turn around of her boring existence.

"Karkat, that was a very irately conceived retelling of what has and is currently happening to you, but you say that you are barely over a hundred, am I correct?"

"Uh yeah? Why?" He overlooked her, trying to make of her statement.

"Well, I know you said you had no idea how old I was, and knew you weren't going to ask anytime sooner as it would be simply rude, but I'm one to tell no lies." Kanaya relaxed a little and breathed in, ready to tell a person she just met an estimate of how old she really was, "I'm much older than you, you see, when I was born we didn't even know what electricity is much less how to put it to use."

Karkat sat, mouth ajar as the information reached his ears. He was dumbfounded by this, his whole life past the age of eighteen he has been complaining about waiting so long for a soulmate, when Kanaya had probably been waiting a thousand years more than him. He felt guilty about his ranting, and how he didn't really let her speak about her life in searching for a enamoribund. But no matter what, he couldn't muster up any words, still so shocked that some people have to wait over thousands of years for their fated partner.

"Well, since now you know the gist of how old I am, and me yours, it shows that we both trust each other. I guess this means we're friends now?" The olive-skinned woman chimed in, breaking Karkat's thought process, and making him finally say words after the surprise.

"Yeah, I guess it does?"

"Excellent. But, I have to get going. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, but I've wasted to much time here, I have to make my merry way back home. I would love to get to know you better! Oh, and I wish that my roommate was here, he would've found you and your tales fascinating too." She paused, before grabbing her purse and dug around its contents, pulling out a receipt and green pen and began to jot down her phone number. "Here. This is my number. Text me whenever, I want to make plans for you to came over to my place and have dinner with me and my roommate. I would like to get to know you better Karkat Vantas, and get to show you my roommate. Did I say he was also my best friend? Well, now you know. So yeah, text me whenever your opened to come over and I'll send you our address." Kanaya stood up, pushing the chair back with her movements, grabbed her items and made her way to the entrance she had entered through. Leaving the short rust eyed man staring down at the the piece of paper between his fingertips, elegantly written green digits across the sheet.

The day of shopping and making a new friend made Kanaya exhausted, so she headed straight home, excited to tell Eridan about her new friend.

Reaching home, and turning off her vehicle, the sound at music could be heard from outside their home.

_Oh he better not be playing music out loud again, I don't want to be called on and the cops to drop by to give us an warning. **Again**. _

She made her way to the front door and walked in, not needing to unlock the door as Eridan was home all day. The music blaring even louder the closer she got.

_He better not be singing Steven Universe songs or the theme song of Star vs. the Forces of Evil._

She thought again, carefully listening in to what Eridan was listening too.Luckily enough it wasn't from "Steven Universe" or "Star vs. the Forces of Evil", it was was from the Disney movie "Mulan". It was a rare occurrence that Eridan would sing Disney songs, but Kanaya was glad it wasn't from the cartoons he was so obsessed with. Deciding not to kill him, she would scold him for playing his music so loud. She made her way to the living area, to where she suspected Eridan was at.

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside..._ ", sang Eridan, he had a lovely voice and Kanaya wondered why he didn't sing often.

She turned into the living area, not expecting Eridan to standing on the coffee table that was pushed away from its original position, absolutely butt naked. Kanaya blushed at the sight of her roommate's nudity and shielded her eyes, before shouting at him.

"ERIDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She didn't even have to look to know that her voice had once again scared Eridan, and her suspicions were checked to be correct as she heard Eridan fall off the coffee table and a quick "fuck!" escaping his lips as he came into contact with the carpet with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Eridan alone Kanaya, let him roam free!
> 
> Enamoribund: Enamor and Moribund combined. The definition is a combination of both words put together to fit the whole red strings of fate.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, whether it be spelling or grammar please let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> -AS


	5. Triple Dinner Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed over the dinner with a lovely lady he meet only a week ago and her mysterious best friend, Karkat begins to think of only the worst of what could happen over at their place. But there's a pleasant surprise at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sucky, yes I know but last week was homecoming so I couldn't finish this last week, and then I got writers block Halfway through the chapter… :/
> 
> :EDIT: Somthing happened and this chapter uploaded like ten times so tell me if something is off, I think either my iPad or AO3 is glitchy 
> 
> -AS

Stood over his bedside, Karkat was internally panicking over his current situation. Before him, laying on his bed, were three different outfits. Assorted in certain schemes, Karkat was in over his head with the upcoming nights event. Over the course of the week, the receipt with digits haunted him so he worked up the courage to text Kanaya, the enthralling women he bumped into on Saturday, to plan when he could go over so they could dinner like Kanaya suggested and oh so wanted. He stressed with his choices for a couple more minutes before ultimately deciding randomly on one of the three outfits.  
Karkat's stomach churned as he slipped on his outfit, afraid of what could happen tonight. What if Kanaya was some sort of serial killer, who lured men with her looks to go over to her place for "dinner" and kills them"? What if her so called "best friend" was her partner in crime who held their victims down as Kanaya slashed their throats. Fuck, he shouldn't worry about it. Kanaya was a fair and generous lady, her and her friend couldn't possibly be murderers. Right? Yeah, this was going to be a normal dinner fellow adjourners, to talk and get to know each other better and become friends.  
Shaking the horrid thoughts off, Karkat walked out of his small apartment bedroom after putting on his formal clothing's of choice, and into his even smaller bathroom. He examined himself in the bathroom mirror, soothing the wrinkles of his white dress shirt button up. He looked good— at least he thought so— his white dress shirt complimented his dark skin, black dress pants to go with the button up, and finally a red tie with designs of vines etched on the fabric to finish his look. Karkat looked over himself once more, checking everything a-okay. Opening up the mirror, the Indian man searched the contents of the medicine cabinet, looking for the final touch before he headed at to Kanaya's place.

Axe body spray. It's not his preferred choice of cologne, but it was what he could afford. It's not like he could waltz into any fancy shop that sold the items of desired and demand for their highest priced bottle of cologne. So he had to settle for Axe, for he was rich or had a very well paying job that could let him get hands on at least one bottle of fancy cologne. Though, it wasn't always scraping just enough money to pay bills and being at rock bottom, in fact in he had been quite successful, having a small fortune that has him living well in the third world country. It's all over now though, having traded his wealth and traded in the oh-so-great Land of the Free, and does he regret his decision he made ten years ago. This place was bigger bullshit than the people let on, land of the "free"? Bull-fucking-shit! Now here he was, Karkat Vantas, living in a quaint shitty one bedroom apartment working for Best Buy, barely making ends meet. Seriously, fuck this place.

After doing the "X" to spray a large dose of asshole whatever fragrance, and combed his hair a bit to calm the wild curls that enveloped the crown of his head, Karkat deemed himself ready. In a bee-line, the short fellow hurried back to the tiny bedroom, and to the nightstand that stood to the side of his twin sized bed. The clutter on the nightstand was shoved off as Karkat retrieved his phone buried underneath the pile of garbage that included candy wrappers, old receipts, and an empty coffee cup. Carefully unplugging his android from its charger, he roughly pushed the old phone's home button, checking whether Kanaya had sent any new messages. There were none to be seen, so the short man took it as a sign to leave already; doing an about face and found himself in the kitchenette/living area frantically searching for his car keys which have miraculously disappeared from the spot he'd seen them last. Fifteen minutes of intense searching and the screams of obscene language he found them hidden between the couch cushions, how they managed to get there was a mystery to him. But he had no time a Scooby-Doo mysteries right now, he had to go now. Holding on tightly to his keys, he dashed out of his apartment, carefully locking his door and checking whether it was locked before he made a run for it to the parking area where his automobile was located.

\---

He was lost, at least he thought so. Karkat drove himself through neighborhood after neighborhood, each getting more luxurious and grandiose the further he went. Was he even going to right way? Did he miss a turn? Nope, he was going the right way. Shit he didn't even know that this part of the suburbs existed, hell, that this part of this city existed. Damn, Kanaya and her friend must be loaded. He checked his messages quickly at a stop sign, looking at the Kanaya had given him.

113, Derse Avenue.

Currently on Prospit Avenue, the short man ventured forward, hoping he was going the right direction. Cursing all of paradox space for not letting him be able to purchase a GPS or the fact that his phone was so crappy that it didn't even have a GPS on it or one couldn't even be installed. Approaching a three-way, Karkat slowed as he yet another stop sign came into view, he took the chance to look around, trying to spot a street sign or any sign in the oncoming darkness of the night. Then he spotted what he desired— Derse Avenue —he'd finally made it to Derse Avenue.

The dark skinned male sat back in the driver's seat, letting out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in, fuck, how long has he been looking for Derse Avenue. Shit, it feels like three hours had passed. Well, now he has to search for house number 113.

Oh fan-fucking-tastic, more work.

Grunting and leaning forward to get a better view of the house numbers, the Indian driver made a right onto the street, head frantically looking left and then right, examining the numbers that were neatly place on fancy-looking mailboxes.

109, 110, 111, 112, and finally—113. 

Karkat pulled into the rounded driveway, parking directly behind the fanciest car he'd ever seen in person, he didn't even know the name of the car, but he had certainly seen said car in car magazines and online for the search 'fancy cars'. What the fuck, these guys were beyond rich, shit what kind of car was it anyway? Some fancy-shmancy navy blue sports car that was probably pronounced in some kind of foreign language? It was going to bother him all night now. The gawking was put to rest, Karkat had better motives to do rather than stare at pretty cars he could never afford on someone else's driveway. No, he had a dinner to get to.

Then he saw the place they lived in.

An three story high house, at the very least, towered before the short Indian man, everything about the house screamed I'm rich. The architecture, from the frames of the windows , to the pattern of the brick that formed the household seemed like makers of the household spent time and money on each and every detail. It looked old, too, but that only enhanced its beauty, with a beautifully landscape front yard, rose bushes and flower gardens whose colors touched the entire spectrum were bedded around the front of the house. Just — everything about this place was so.... Perfect. And perfect is the only way how to describe this place. Anxiety arose within Karkat as his stomach churned, this is too much for him to bare. This place is defectless, these people were culminating, and what the fuck is Karkat Vantas getting himself into.  
But he was already in too deep, and Karkat Vantas doesn't dare back down from any challenge, even if he felt that he was going puke any second. He didn't back, though, so he marched his way up to the front door. Hesitating, knuckles only centimeters away from the elegantly made door, he hesitated as all the negative thoughts that he pushed away at his shitty apartment began to crawl back into his mind. Screaming, crying — they sounded war full and fearful, telling Karkat to turn and run. Run back home and hide under the shelter of his blankets--- they screamed --- text Kanaya that something came up and you couldn't go over.

So he decided to knock—because fuck his negative thoughts.

The silence was godawful, in amidst the wait, Karkat had nothing better to do; he couldn't even think — fearful that his negative subconscious will have him running before anything even happens. So he stood there in the porch light, in patience --- in fear. Fear, unimaginable fear, closing in on him from all sides, the godforsaken silence not at all protecting him from the oncoming panic attack. Karkat wanted to scream. At what cost though? To have how many people checking to see what happen? Have someone call 911 thinking he'd gotten in harm's way, while whoever stood, Karkat, and wait for the millisecond-enclosing future.

Then there was the click of a door unlocking, slowly opening inwards as the indoor lighting shone over the small Indian man. The lights relaxed his body — Karkat hadn't even realized how timidly he was standing, or how you didn't even notice as it opened. Then a fit arm could be seen, it was no women's arm either — how he knew by justing seeing the arm was quaint, but he could just tell it was a males arm opening the door.  
Where there's an arm there's a shoulder, neck, and oh look, a face. So Karkat wasn't wrong when he guessed the person that opened the door was a male. The pair stared at each other, giving Karkat the time to take in his appearance — and wow, was he handsome.

The man's face was something beyond Karkat's facial features, and to describe him was near impossible because Karkat felt that his vocabulary was not heighten enough to characterize the man's endearing features. He studied rather tall male until he had the right words.

Tall that was one thing about the guy, but most people were taller than Karkat, he was perhaps 6'2 maybe 6'3 at tops, broad shoulders attaching his muscular arms to his main body. He was fit and had the body of a swimmer, it was oblivious that he did perhaps maybe a little weighting lifting. Maybe he went to the gym to keep himself in shape, or maybe a pool to make sure he keeps his swimmer's body. You, Karkat Vantas, do not know people do their exercise routines.  
He looked as if he was the embodiment of the handsome man so many men and women dreamt about numerous times, because along the chiseled jaw line was defined cheekbones, an aquiline nose with almond-shaped eyes behind thick black glasses, but nonetheless the glasses, his looks made the man look statuesque. Sandy-brown hair brushed back with a complementary lock of violet in the middle. For a second you mistake his eyes for purple, but you blink and notice that they were actually an stunning ocean blue that reflected the light like the water's surface making his irises appear purple. Lips plump with a light shade of pink, skin tanned from probably going outside, but he was mostly likely Caucasian. Wearing nothing but a purple v-neck, and black skinny jeans the man still managed to give off the presence of an aristocrat. He truly was a gorgeous man, his features alone having distracting Karkat for so long, as he didn't even detect the hand waving in front of his face. 

"Hey, hello, ya in there?" The man in front of him sounded impatient at the gawking Indian, "I know I'm so hot, but damn is my sexiness that distractin'?"

"Huh?" Karkat grimaced at him, "I wasn't staring!" Karkat's eyebrows furrowed inwards angrily, face heating up from be caught staring even though it was so oblivious that he was staring. This guy, this guy was a pompous douche, and given his glasses and clothing selection, a hipster pompous douche. 

The taller male smirked down at him, fucking smirks. "Mmhmm, yeah okay." He proceeded to chuckle at Karkat's excuses, obviously amused by his anger and awkwardness. Face heating up, the Indian man looked downwards, not daring to catch the man's teasing smirk. The man — wait what was this man's name? Shit. Way to go Karkat, go knocking on some guy's door, stare at said guy while he taunts you guys name? Fuck, are you even at the right place?  
Karkat broke the staring contest he was so intently having with the ground to look up at the man.  
"Uh — I forgot to ask...does Kanaya Maryam live here?" Karkat asked albeit sheepishly, while the taller male looked down at him, blinking slowly as he processed the question.

"Yes, Kan does reside in this house, I'm going to assume that you're this this alluring 'Kar' she's been talking about literally this whole week. Okay, well I lied, she didn't talk about all week she just, like, mentioned you three times."  
Did this guy ever stop talking?  
"But she said that you were a —" He stopped to straighten his back to try and as graceful as Kanaya did, and proceed to talk in a way that was similar to Kanaya's way of speech, "intriguing lad with an impressive amount anger within him, so I invited him over, we were getting along but I didn't have the time to continue talking with him so I invited him over."

After he ceased making fun of his supposedly best friend, Karkat let out a snort, certainly amused by the man's antics, but there was a building anger under his amusement, and after he had fun he was going to light like a firecracker. "Also, it's KARKAT; KAR-KAT. Two syllables — fucking TWO you absolute fucking walnut!"

"Okay. Geez, Kar, I get it two syllables." The man held his hands up, as if he were to defend himself. The man smiled warmly to Karkat, before slightly laughing, "You are intriguing, I guess I can manage to try to get along with you while you stay with us for dinner, maybe we'll be the best friends." He jokingly stated before he extended his hand to properly greet the Indian man, "It's Eridan. Eridan Ampora."

"I'm Karkat, but you already know that." Karkat grunted, taking Eridan's hand and shaking, letting go once it was was appropriate. Eridan stepped out of the doorway and to the side, welcoming the shorter man into his home, to which Karkat stepped inside. Finally taking the inside of the small corridor of the front door, the dark-skinned caught glimpse of a pair of shoes, neatly lined up against the left wall of the corridor on the tile. Karkat took it upon himself to take off his shoes, as he was taking off his shoes and placing them beside the other pairs of shoes he could hear Eridan thanking him from behind him along with the sound of a door closing and the click of a lock.

\---

When Karkat had followed Eridan to his destination, the dining area, he had expected a large room with a long table, dimly lit as he sat on one end with Eridan and Kanaya sat at the other end while sipping wine and haughtily laughing at what they heard at the country club. But no. What was the reality of their dining area was actually kinda sad. Yes, the color coordination and decor looked absolutely precise and ethereal, and this dining area could make even the most stubborn home decorators swooning and drooling over the room, but it wasn't what Karkat had expected so he felt completely distraught. Their dining area was I fact small, not as small as Karkat's cheap-ass kitchenette, but still rather small. The table was small, with elegant table decor: a decorative tree lamp as well of beautiful crystal wine glasses placed on the table, stunning purple chairs stood on the edges of the square table, four chairs for each side. The cute and fancy dining area was obviously put together by getting such fancy and cute minimalist furniture with such playful colors, they must of had a professional come over and the choices, if not then Karkat would certainly be impressed. Still, the wishes of a long table in a large room had made the short man forlorn.  
Only four seats, their table had only four seats, everything seemed normal and made Karkat want to scream. Only then, he'd realized he'd been staring t the room, to entranced and hysterical, he had been staring at a lot of things this night, and oh had he felt horrible for stereotyping rich people, he didn't like when he was stereotyped but here he was stereotyping these poor rich people. Well, not poor — these rich rich people — ah, fuck. Fuck this. Fuck him. Fuck everything.  
He felt bad, even though he hadn't said out loud and was all in his head, but it wasn't the first time Karkat had gotten depressed over his thoughts, and Eridan looked like a joker- maybe...

"Take a seat at any seat, I'll be right back." Eridan turned in a direction and dashed out of the dining area into the room attached to the dining area, which Karkat supposed was the kitchen given of the alluring smell that came from within the room. Speaking of smell, the food that Karkat could smell was enticing, it made his stomach growl hungrily , it made him drool at the mouth; Karkat had to mentally restrain himself from heading straight into the kitchen and devouring what they had to offer in seconds, whether if it was still being cooked, boiled, or whatever they were doing to make that delightful smell. Distraction, a distraction is what Karkat needed to keep himself away from the food from the other room. He looked around the small dining area, the one he stared at for so long, he had missed the lovely fuchsia drapes that hid what were possibly windows, the lighting was dimmed down, not to hurt their eyes given that the sun has been down for awhile. Now uninterested with the room and his stomach lurking back to the pleasing smell of from, the small Indian man looked down and observed the China that were equally divided onto the table, there were three set of China as there are only going to be three people attending the dinner but most people would have had already guessed that. The lovely antique glassware was beautiful, with drawings and colors. The antique had an movement around the edges that made it appear as if it was waves with gold accompanying the edge, past the edge of gold was a pastel light green that stopped after hitting another gold, but this time of waves it was a simple circle. Inside that line of gold was a light yellow and beautifully drawn violet roses with some greenery attached to the elegant flower, past the another ring of yellow was the color white, and dead center a lone violet rose. The China was so exquisite, so gorgeously made that Karkat hadn't even realized the home owners enter the dining area, it was to late to save himself from embarrassment when Kanaya had placed a plate of food in front of him. Karkat tossed himself almost out of the chair, squealing for the surprise of the sudden appearance of his hosts. As he gripped his chest in true terror, Karkat could hear Eridan and Kanaya laughing at him, how rude. But even then, he grew flustered at his actions and glared at the other two as they laughed at him- "Oh, shut the fuck up!" Karkat angrily yelled at them, as the two began to calm themselves down.

"I'm sorry Kar, but that was so adorable!" Eridan wheezed between breathes, still trying to cease laughing, Kanaya even speak, and could only muster a nod in agreement. 

\---

Karkat didn't even know how long he had been at their place, but he felt like that didn't even want to leave, it was just the most fun he had in weeks — no, years. They sat there, finishing off what they had left of Kanaya's delicious calzone, and the wine that Eridan had managed to get his hands upon - it was red wine, and Karkat absolutely loved red wine. They chatted about many things, and Karkat feels as if he'd known them for years. When Karkat had asked if Eridan helped make the calzone, Kanaya quickly stepped in and responded "Eridan can't cook Italian, last time he'd tried to make an Italian meal he nearly burned down our last house." Making the the other male look at her from across the table, cheeks pink and angrily whispered, "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again Kan." 

Karkat was having the time of his life,mother listened to him when he talked about the things he adored, when the subject of romance novels came up, they perked up. They both loved reading romantic novels, and man was Karkat thrilled to hear that. They opened up a heavy conversation about romance novels, and even some rom coms - which were Karkat's absolute favorite when it came to movies. Karkat took great pride and passion about his knowledge and his collection of novels and movies that were under the category of romance, while the other two sat listening intently and commenting every once in awhile. But, Karkat did most of the talking.  
When they came to the topic about "Twilight", both began to talk more, Kanaya so entranced by the lives of characters, and Eridan somewhat critiquing the author's way of writing out the characters and how she completely destroyed how werewolves and vampires were originally written out in the past. Relationships of the series of twilight was heavily discussed too, Edward and Bella were most talked of given that they we're the main characters of the series. Eridan commented about Bella's obsession on the old ass vampire was creepy, to which Kanaya muttered "Look who's talking.", Eridan ignored her statement and continued about how she was lucky that she did manage to find her soulmate, not her enamoribund because vampires didn't die, and how Edward had to wait years and years to find Bella and that was the only thing Eridan adored about the books. Eridan thought of them as lucky asses. The other two agreed, all of them have been waiting to find their enamoribunds for probably longer than Edward. 

Deciding it was best to squeeze into a personal subject, Karkat took the shot and asked, "Okay, so I know is totally fucking rude, but how old are you two? Have you been when waiting for a extremely long time too?", he cautiously began to look away and stares at his now empty plate, hoping that he hadn't offended them. He began to loosen up when he heard before respond with a simple "yeah", or "yes".

"How about you Karkat, if I remember correctly, you said that you were waiting for at least for a hundred plus years?" Perked Kanaya, turning the tables on Karkat. 

The Indian man grew flustered and stuttered his answer, "Y-yeah,move been around since Gandhi's time, I'm just t-that fucking old! It's ridiculous!" He closed his eyes, he has always been embarrassed by his age, telling nearly no one his actual age, afraid that they'll make fun of him for it.

"You're at least luckier than the two of us." Sadly commented Kanaya. 

"WHAT? Why? Wait, oh yeah, you said something about being older than me last time we talked..."

"Yes, we've been around for a long time ourselves, we've been here since the fourteenth century. We've been waiting for thousands of years, dear." Frowned the beautiful Italian women, the air was now leaning towards something depressing. It was Eridan's time to talk, he sat up to look directly at Karkat straight in the eye, "Look Kar, Kan and I just kinda stopped believing the whole bullshit thing of soulmate and all that crap, we've just been living too long Kar I hate it, Kan hates it." Eridan's had a bit of venom in his voice upon mentioning soulmates, unlike Kanaya, so Karkat deduced that it was best to end the topic.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad."

They both shrugged, but the topic was quickly dismissed and a new topic sprung up. The topic was about food, recipes, and all that, which then lead to Eridan who almost burn down his and Kanaya's last residence while trying to make an Italian meal. Kanaya and Karkat laughed at Eridan's past mistakes while Eridan's face got red and began stuttering for them to shut up, trying his best to change the subject. The depressing atmosphere had completely disappeared, the three enjoying their time together, learning more about each other, hours passing as they laughed together. As Karkat helped pick up the china and helped carry them to the kitchen sink, Eridan suggested that they move to the living area, where the seating was more comfortable than the dining seating, both had agreed to the suggestion, and as they sat comfortably on the expensive living area decor, they continued their discussions happily all the while sipping some hot cocoa Kanaya had whipped up. As it was time for Karkat to leave for home to retire the two hospitable hosts showed him to his door, still talking amongst themselves even while Karkat slipped on his shoes. He had left with a wide grin which was rare occurrence for the short man to smile, but he was happy. Jumping into the driver's seat, Karkat gave one last goodbye to the other waiters. These people made him feel normal, he had a lot in common with these two, he considered them friends. He made friends, and while he didn't even realized it, this friendship will be a turn for their lives, everything will change but only for the better and finally they will all be happy, the red strings tightening because of how close they are to finding their enamoribunds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Okay so I thought it would best to make this a series, or else it'll be extremely long. The main ships for this will of course be Erisol and Rosemary, with little teaser chapters of other couples.  
> So once this story ends I'll see which other ship you want me to write about, so look at the ships I have listed and vote! You may vote now if you want. 
> 
> •Updates may become slow, it depends whether I get out of this writers block or not, or if I'm not so busy.
> 
> •If you're confused in any way about this AU then please ask! I had someone else ask so I explained it to them, I may start posting on my tumblr about this story, like when I'm about to update, Q&As, or just character sheets. I will tag things as GOBH, Growth of Our Beating Hearts, and the Enamoribund Series.  
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://eridanisonefire.tumblr.com)  
> (I'm using my schools iPad to do this so if the link doesn't work then please tell me.)
> 
> •If you see any grammatical errors please notify me! I'll fix it as quickly as possible.
> 
> -AS


	6. Chicken Noodle Poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was shaking, whether it was out of angry or sadness he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I rushed through the this, so sorry if it's shit.

A groan is what snapped Sollux out of his daze, and no surprise- the long extended groan came from a aggravated Karkat- whose face had been placed on the counter.

_'What a dramatic dork.'_ Sollux kept his eyes on the Indian man, knowing full well that he was going to speak. And, as if on cue, Karkat began to mumble, voice muffled from keeping his face glued to the counter he had been positioned at from their shift manager. "What time is it now?" The shorter of two angrily breathed out, bored of work and craving the freedom to clock out immediately.

"Two-thirty."

Another groan rumbled from the Indian.

"You know, if you thtop worrying about the time, then maybe time will move fathter." Snickered out the Asian man, taunting the darker skinned man to the right of him.  
Karkat finally looked up at Sollux from the counter, glaring daggers into Sollux and his smug smirk; and in return of Sollux's taunting answer gave the world (in)famous Karkat Vantas sarcasm.

"Oh! Mr. Captor, oh!" He started, now seated up, arms moving wildly in the air, "How would I have _ever_ known the answer without tall, dark, handsome Mr.Captor to be here and guide me towards the light of unreachable knowledge! Thank you MR.CAPTOR! WHAT WOULD _EVER_ HAPPEN TO ME WITHOUT YOU HERE TO HOLD ME UP WITH YOUR SCRAWNY ASS ARMS!"

"You feel better?" Mused Sollux trying his best to hold back another fit of laughter.

"Better." Huffed Karkat, and if this were a Snickers commercial he would probably be munching on a snickers right now. But it wasn't a Snickers commercial so Karkat remained seated up, folded his arms and looked forward, a bored expression on his face. With that, the silence had enveloped the duo, leaving the two looking forwards, faces spiritless. Unfortunately, for everyone else also working, nothing was happening in the store either- every other BestBuy employee shared their expressions- apathetic to their surroundings, sick and tired of the day—because who wouldn't. 

It was a slow day.

Ten people had set foot in this BestBuy in all the time Sollux had been clocked in. _Ten_. It had to be some sort of world record. Someone alert Ripley's Believe it or Not, because _only_ ten human beings had waltzed into one of the biggest electronics company, it was like everyone were so busy busy enjoying the outdoors or something repulsive like that.

Oh wait, scratch that, as if everyone's prayers had been answered, a couple walks in. Now that increases the number to twelve! Oh joy! What a relief, now we don't need Mr. Robert Ripley to come over and transport the whole fucking building to one of his museums or write about this deserted BestBuy for eleven-year-olds to read about after they purchased a book from one of their scholastic book fairs.  
Sollux had felt like that the staring from all employees would had made the couples turn and run for the hills, but the two didn't even notice as both were talking excitedly about something he couldn't hear. The Asian envied their happy expressions and their freedom of all things work; having to manage to rid his face of the glare he'd been giving them as they approached the electronics section, which is the section our lovely duo were stationed at. The GeekSquad area. But before the two could fight against the restraints of boredom and actually do something, Roxy Lalonde beat the two to it. Of course she would though, she had been wandering around the electronics section screwing with the laptops or computers, and playing the games of the tablets. At least she knew how to entertain herself. And even if all the other bored employees currently envy Roxy for finding solutions for entertainment and actually doing something, it best for her to approach the customers rather than Sollux or Karkat. Roxy was more approachable, always ecstatic and with a smile always on her face, the Asian man would of thought of her as freak if his girlfriend wasn't the same.

"Hey."

A voice interjected from the left of the duo, making the two look away from Roxy and the couple and face the shift manager, and also cousin of Roxy, Dirk Strider. The biracial man stared down at the two through his dark tinted, anime-esque sunglasses. How he managed to get those approved for appropriate as work clothing still gives Sollux migraines to this day.

"Thup." Sollux greeted, holding up a hand to gesture hello, and Karkat only mustering a grunt to greet. The afroasian simply nodded back and continued talking, "Have either of you had your breaks yet?"

"Um...no?" Karkat stated raising his head a little, hopeful for a chance. Sollux, too, was hopeful at the thought of going on break, simply shaking his head 'no' in response. Dirk lay his hand on the counter, fingers rapping against the counter, obviously in thought, he glanced over to his cousins and the couple, who were currently browsing through the computers. The biracial man gave a small huff, glancing back to the other two men.

"Since we aren't busy, I'll let the two of you go on break at the time—you both have thirty minutes." Sollux and Karkat scrambled to punch out and exit the store, both bodies quickly making it to Karkat's car to get to the nearest Taco Bell. They always (usually) went to Taco Bell for their breaks if there was the chance they both went on break at the same time, it was a tradition they had together.  
Hop into Karkat's car, go through drive thru, and order what their stomachs desired and the tradition is continued.  
With that, the orders have been decided and placed, three taco wraps for the Karkat and two Doritos Lacos Tacos for Sollux. The lady on the other side of the microphone stated their amount, as she finished up, Sollux had gotten out his wallet preparing to give Karkat his amount that he owed.

————————————————

Karkat had pulled into the BestBuy parking lot, finding a parking not far from the employees' entrance. Putting the windows halfway down and turning his key, the Indian man turn off the engine, and relaxed into the drivers seat.  
"Food." Karkat demanded from the other, snatching the taco wraps away from Sollux's hand when he had the chance and very quickly scarfed them down. Sollux watched the other as his finished his food and began to slurp up his drink, a disgusted look on his face.  
"What?" Remark the shorter of the two, bits of food and drink flying from his mouth.  
"Ugh, do you not have any courtethy, KK?" Retorted the Asian man whilst quickly wiping off the bits of food off his work uniform. Karkat swallowed the last of his meal, licking his fingers clean from any sauce or grease while Sollux simply shook his head in disapproval.  
"Fuck you, Sollux." He finally responded, "I'll have you know that I have so much fucking courtesy, like Barack Obama having to fucking greet the Prince of darkness; Orange Chode. Hell, even my new and _amazing_ fancy friends know that I am KING of courtesy. Fuck you in your nonexistent ass!" He fumed vigorously at Sollux perhaps for the twentieth time that day.

"Oh, geez, I didn't know my ath is tho flat that it'll be conthidered nonethithtent." Replied Sollux in a monotone voice, laying back into the passengers seat, proceeding to take a bite out of one his tacos. Karkat did the same, but pulled the lever on the side of his seat, elevating him in the laying down position, holding onto his now swelled belly.  
"Well maybe you should do some fucking squats or some other gross exercise."

"Oh, tho _you_ don't do any groth exercithe to get that marvelouth Vantath ath?"

"Fuck no! I have a nice ass because I got amazing genetics! My ass was envied in all of India!"  
Sollux snorted at the remark, "Uh-huh, yeah right, like I'll believe that statement. But whatever you say, KK." He hummed as he continued to eat his food, a now formed comfortable silence between the two best friends. Sollux, despite what others think, had never been a fast eater, he took his time, savoring the food he ate. Anyone who knows his habit thought it weird, theorizing that he would instead be a quick eater from the gamer stereotype that portrays them scarfing down Doritos and Mountain Dew. Though he wasn't far off from Sollux, who love both Doritos and Mountain Dew (which basically was his meal currently), he never did pick up the habit of eating rapidly so he enjoyed somewhat breaking the stereotypes.

Karkat was about to doze off to sleep when the vexatious noise of a now empty cup sounded, the agitating noise made Kakrat shoot a glare at the other. He kept his sight on him from where he lay, watching Sollux wipe his hands off on his pants. The Indian man rolled his eyes, _'Sollux, King of Courtesy'_ , he thought, if he didn't have manners then Sollux definitely didn't have manners or such.

"Hey KK."

"What."

"When you were giving your oh-tho-wonderful thpeech about your courtethy, you thtated that you had 'new and amathing fancy friendth'! What wath that all about? Did introvert Karkat Vantath make new friendth?" Mocked Sollux, looking down at the shorter man, whilst Karkat stuck his tongue out at him. "Real mature, KK."

"Whatever." The latter growled. "And yes, I do have new sumptuous friends that are absolutely prodigious! In fact, we're so close now that I was invited over to their house not long ago to have dinner!"

"Oh wow." Sollux extended the 'wow' nonchalantly.  
"Yes 'wow', in fact when I went over to their house I was all like–'Wow! Their house is huge!'– I thought I had made a wrong turn and somehow managed to find myself in the rich side of suburbs!" 

"Tho they're fucking loaded?" Questioned Sollux, voice sounding blasé, when began Karkat began to speak in paragraphs there was no stopping him, so Sollux thought it best to remark a few statements when it was right rather than interject altogether.  
"Hell yes! And don't get me started on their looks! When I first ran into Kanaya–that's her name, by the way–I felt completely and utterly embarrassed because I yelled at her. But she wasn't mad, at all. And she was actually interested in me as a person, and nobody is ever interested to get to know me. She's an actual goddess Sollux, an Italian goddess." Karkat paused to breathe, and turned to his friend who gave a small nod for him to continue while beginning to chew on the ice from his cup. "And then there's Eridan, fuck when he answered the door my brain malfunctioned because 'holy fuck, wrong house a model lives here!' That's all what had been going through my head as a stood on their doorstep, it was also embarrassing for me."  
Sollux laughed innerly at the thought of Karkat freaking the fuck out on someone's doorstep, the Indian proceeded to calm down somewhat, and continued his story. " You know, I was scared that we wouldn't get along—but turns out I have a lot in common with the two! They both enjoy the romance category, and they both adore the Twilight series. Also, it turns out that I'm not alone in this god forsaken waiting game!" Solemn laughter bubbled from Karkat, his friend awkwardly joining in but only to try his best efforts to lift the Indian's spirit. 

"That's nithe KK, but I bet they're both thnobby hipsterth-no thcratch that, they're both total lother nerdth !" Ludicrously declared Sollux as he began to chuckle as Karkat playfully punched his arm in some sort of retort to his statement.

"Look who's talking dweeb." Karkat japed, both in hysterics at the moment, free from work, everything seemed hilarious to these best friends. The laughing slowed as the duo came back from their high, time ticking for them to return to work. Pulling his his seat back up, he turned to face Sollux, giving him a quick a simply question.

"Back to hell?"

"Back to hell." Sollux echoed. The pair exited the freedom-comforting salvation of the car and began to walk back to their soul-sucking job.

————————————————

Aradia tapped the fingers of her free hand against her kitchen counter, her other hand preoccupied with holding her phone against her ear. The Asian lass was dialing her longtime friend, Feferi, to plan their weekend. It was a tradition the two had been doing since Aradia started college, but as Aradia waited anxiously for the other to answer, she knew this wasn't going to be a normal weekend planning, this was something entirely different.

This was not something that could be done over text.

This was not something that could be done over the phone.

They needed the be face to face.

_"Hi Aradia!"_ Happily chirped Feferi.

"Hello Feferi." Returned Aradia, smile now plastered on her face from hearing the others voice. "I need you to come over right now, it's kinda important."  
Aradia was never the demanding type, and though her voice didn't sound at all demanding, she thought she did.

_"Oh! Important? Is it an emergency?"_ Feferi asked Aradia, a shuffling noise coming from her end of the call.

"You could say that." Crooned the Japanese woman, now rocking on the balls of her feet as she waited for Feferi's reply, but only got a cute giggle in return to her joking answer.

_"Okray, I'll be right over!"_ Feferi finally responded, her over excited voice ringing through the speakers of the phone. Most would have gotten sick to constantly hearing a so high pitched and continually bubbly voice, but for Aradia she could fall for it over again and over again.  
Feferi had hung up on her end, leaving the the short broad standing in the kitchen part of her studio apartment, standing, dedicating those few seconds looking upon the caller id of Feferi. Her iPhones screen cracked over the other name, yet Aradia could clearly see the picture she had place for Feferi- a selfie of Feferi and her, making funny faces while out in a restaurant. A smile lingered on Aradia's face as she continued to look down at the picture, but the smile faded off her face as now wasn't the time to reminisce.  
She breathed in—it was now or never.

25 minutes. 25 minutes for Feferi via car to get the apartment complex, if of course traffic didn't hold her up. 5 extra more when she enters the building and makes her way to Aradia's door by foot and elevator.  
Aradia always been great at time-wise things, being able to calculate anyone's arrival as if she where the lady made of time.

20 minutes. _'It's now or never'_ , Aradia thought to herself, sitting herself upside/down on her faded and old couch, letting the blood rush to her head.

15 minutes. 15 minutes till she has to suck it up and confess how she really feels.

10 minutes. You have to tell her.

5 minutes. Aradia had pushed herself from where she had been sitting, walking back and forth in the small studio, after these five minutes were up, she'll have only five more till Feferi arrives to her door on the forth floor.

5 more minutes—and time is out. A soft knock came from the other side of her door, Aradia didn't jump but instead her stomach did tie up into knots from the anticipation of the others arrival. Shuffling her feet anxiously, she headed to the entrance of her apartment where the noise had sounded from.  
She slowly creaked the door open, it's hinges giving an annoying squeak in protest to being opened. Upon the door being fully opened, there was nothing else Aradia could do but look up at her guest. Feferi's chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she looked back down to her, just that feeling of staring into the others eyes made her feel like she sprouted wings, flying through the air to cloud nine. Usually Aradia cursed her genetics, giving her a short height that others would tease her for, but looking up at those eyes that were the icing on the cake for Feferi's smile, made her feel as if her height was a gift from the nonexistent gods.  
Aradia smiled at her guest, "Hey," she guest weed her to go in, "Come in. I don't bite." Joked Aradia, earning her yet another adorable giggle from Feferi. The Brazilian took the invitation and proceeded inward and instantly taking a seat on that old worn out couch.  
Aradia thought it cute that Feferi dressed up just to come to her shitty studio apartment. The Asian knew that the latter wasn't at all busy when she had called, otherwise she wouldn't of answered, she noted that the dress was new too. A cute light blue lolita dress decorated with small white clouds with long white sleeves that hugged her muscle and curves; and white bow at the end of her neck and lace at the end of her dress helped finish off the look, along with white stockings and cyan heels. 

Despite how much she loved the muscular lady, she always envied her wardrobe, because here Aradia stood, dressed in only a maroon t-shirt and black gym shorts- both stolen from her older brothers.

She didn't process it when she asked if Feferi wanted a drink, she didn't process it when Feferi replied or when she sat next to Feferi on the couch, handing her a bottle of water.  
She went through the motions as any host would do, but she was lost in thought, _lost in thought about her guest_ , but she went through them anyway, as if her body became empty and were forcibly programmed to do so, cold and emotionless like a robot.  
She was transfixed back into reality when Feferi began to speak, voice soft yet ecstatic per usual.

"So what's the emergency?" 

"Feferi," Aradia paused, gulping in, considering if telling her was the right option or not, but continued nonetheless, "have you noticed anything about yourself lately?"  
Aradia couldn't look directly at the taller woman, she kept her eyes forwards, past her hand-me-down TV to the now interesting cream colored wall. An awkward silence had engulfed the room, leaving the two sitting there, no one saying anything. After minutes of no words being said, Aradia finally managed the courage to look away from the wall at Feferi, who was staring forward to the wall too, eye-wide in stupefaction.

"Feferi–" Aradia tried to speak, but was cut off immediately.

"Yes." Feferi turned her body to set her gaze on Aradia, "Yes, I have noticed something. You've noticed too, haven't you?" Aradia nodded her head in response, it was the only thing she should do at the moment.  
"Heh, I've only just realized that we're, ya know..."

"Really? 'Cause I've noticed this whole time." The two laughed gawkily, everything felt right, yet so wrong–the two of them sitting next to each other, blissfully unaware of anything else. Until it didn't. "Feferi. I don't know when exactly I started to fall in love with you– I fell hard for you as we grew closer–but the whole time I felt guilt build up, because of.." The Japanese lady's sentence faded, not wanting to continue to state the name they both were currently afraid to speak of, fearing he'll find out even though he wasn't nearby. Yet, Feferi continued for her and uttered the name despite how they thought it as a delinquency.

"Sollux." The Brazilian stated, voice hollow with only a hint of grievance, the wavering off her tongue.

"Yes him." Through the years of falling in love with Feferi, Aradia also began to form a seething hatred towards herself, gut-wrenching guilt developed within her inner mind despite not acting on impulse, and yet she always felt that had betrayed her stepbrother.

"I love him, Aradia–but, I love you too– perhaps even more..? But now we're supposedly shellmates! I don't know what to do! How do I tell my boyfriend that my shellmate is his stepsister! He'll be so heart broken, I couldn't do that to him!" Cried Feferi, her fingers combing through her wavy hair in a form of stress, but Aradia would not let her of all people to be depressed, she couldn't bare seeing Feferi sad any longer.  
Aradia reached her hand out, placing her tinier hand to one of Feferi's in an attempt to calming the other down.  
"Feferi, you can't just lead him on like that. You can't lead me on like that. You can't lead _yourself_ like that, you have to let him go. It's for the best, we both know it—and hopefully he will too."  
Aradia had brung Feferi's hand down, both hands relaxing on the couch, fingers interlocking with each other. It felt nice sharing such a short, yet important intimacy with their enamoribund, despite the heavy lingering of guilt that surrounded them. Fingers intertwined, but not for long, the two's imaginary crime forcing them to part. 

"How should I tell him? When should I tell him, this is all so sudden!" Roared Feferi, hands once again in her hair, not knowing what to do anymore. Aradia instead had shut in on herself, legs up on the couch, face resting on her knees and she could only mumble one answer to the other.  
"We'll wait till we're both ready."

"But how long will that take?"

"Who knows."

————————————————

_Three weeks later_

_-Saturday of that week._

Sollux had planned for nothing but sitting his ass down for the whole day, endlessly playing any game he has whether it be on computer, Xbox, or on his Nintendo. He simmered down on his bed, Nintendo ready for other game to be placed, and a random Pokemon game seemed right, even though he had beaten all of them multiple times.  
Sollux loved to be by himself, away from everybody, away from work. Though, he still longed for his girlfriends company, while he get sick of others company, his girlfriend was something entirely different. She fussed at him when he wanted to be cooped up in his apartment, of course he bickered back but usually got dragged out of his hidey hole, and well, he was always thankful that Feferi did drag him out because it usual ended with him with a huge cheesy grin on his face.  
But right now Feferi couldn't bust into his room and take him out to the city as her and Sollux's stepsister usually had a 'girls weekend' together since Aradia was off from her classes for the weekend. You were fine with it though, the two were best friends and both incredibly eccentric so they had each other to wear themselves out on.  
So another sad and lonely day for Sollux Captor, hooray.  
Beginning Pokemon Soul Silver and picking the male character to name, he hadn't notice his phone buzz to alert him of a text he'd received, nor did he notice the other three texts.  
But he did however noticed the incoming call, making the Asian man jump in a scare, his music blasted 'Part of Your World' from The Little Mermaid informing him of who exactly it was. Sollux hadn't been expecting a call from Feferi, on a Saturday when she was hanging out with his sister, maybe she was checking up on him to make sure he hadn't happened to waste away on one day she hadn't seen him.  
Picking up his phone he answered. "Hey FF." 

_"Hey Shoallux!"_ She had sonanted to the other through the her own cellular device. _"Are you currently sitting on your butt playing video games?"_ She pestered in a solicitous tone, and Sollux could imagine her right now, her free hand on her hip giving her a brassy, vigorous body image.

"Hehehe, and what if it wath a yeth?"

_"How typical of you."_ She jested at him, cheeks probably puff on her end from agitation Sollux was assuming. _"Whale,"_ she continued, _"since you aren't doing anything important, may you come over my place please? It's kinda more important than games."_ She pleaded.

_'How odd.'_ Sollux thought to himself but nonetheless replied back in a joking manner to try and lighten the mood. "Ooh la la," he waggled his brows, "You want me to come over? Heh, jutht couldn't go one day without theeing me?"

_"Sollux, please come over right now."_  
The demanding voice shocked the Asian man, unbeknownst that his girlfriend could be as condescending as her mother. 

"Uh, yeah, okay." He managed to garble to reply. 

_"Okay, see you soon."_  
Her voice didn't sound as lively as she always did, nor did she use any fish puns. So something must have happened, it was important that he make his way to Feferi's place as quickly as possible to see why. 

————————————————

Sollux had raced over to his girlfriends house scared that something had happened, and despite her happy tone in the beginning of the call he knew it was her trying not to make him worry.  
It failed, as he was extremely worried now.

Not bothering to knock, he barged through the front, voice loud and clear, "FF, I'm here, what is it that's so important?" His gaze focusing on the taller Brazilian women, and as she stood still his gaze shifted into the other person in the room that hadn't noticed. Aradia, his stepsister, hid behind Feferi's larger body, in a ball shape on the sofa. Both of their faces in surprise and worriment. His girlfriend and stepsister worried made him feel terrible, he didn't know what had happened- what if they were robbed? Or got hurt in something had happened to the two of them?

His blood was boiling at the thought of someone harming the two that were the closest to his life, his brain went to an all protection mode. "Are guys okay? What happened?" Sollux wasn't the biggest, or the strongest, but he would fight for these two anyway, even if it costed him his life.

"Sollux, look at me," The taller of the two beseeched, and Sollux looked up into the lackluster eyes of his girlfriend. "Look at me closely, Shoallux I'm... Aging... And it isn't you, Shoallux... I've apparently found _my shellmate_." She cries softly at the end, her chocolate beauties, now glossy from the tears she held back.  
Sollux was in a state of shock the news he received was unbelievable to him, he didn't want to believe it, he wanted to kick scream and cry because Feferi and him weren't meant to be. Then Aradia stood up, making her way to stand beside Feferi, and Sollux stared at her, eyes wide.

She was aging as well.

He grew angry, his composure long gone and the two he stated he would fight to protect were the ones he were yelling at. "My stepsister?" He angrily whispered, "Feferi I love you but– _my stepsister!_ " He hissed at the other two, the sentence coated in venom.

He was shaking, whether it was out of angry or sadness he didn't know.

"She didn't cheat on you with me!" Cried Aradia as she stepped forward, ending the silent atmosphere, "It was because we hung a lot! That alone made us age! We would never do anything of the sort that would harm you, Sollux! You have to believe me, believe us."

"But we do have massive eelings for each other.." Quietly whispered Feferi, head bowed and gaze locked onto the wooden floor underneath them. 

"I can not BELIEVE that you're breaking up with me while thtill uthing FITHH PUNTH!" Sollux burst into tears, his anger set aside as the unforgiving emotion of forlornness invaded his mind.  
Hot tears began to run down Sollux's face, and after the realization hit that he was crying even more tears were shed. To anger to anguish to embarrassment, Sollux hated his quickly revolving emotions of anxiety, he hated himself so much, even when he was embraced by a tall figure did he not stop crying. He continued to wail weakly in the arms of his now ex-girlfriend.

"Sollux please understand that those times we spent with each other wasn't a waste of time for me. I love you, I really do, but...as hard as it is to say... I love Aradia even more... We've been aging, because we're shellmates! I know, this must be hard for you... That your long-time gilfriend is breaking up with you for your step-sister, and...I'm sorry."

"I love you FF." He croaked, voice wobbly from his crying.

"I love you too, guppy, but we must move on, destiny has found my shelllmate. I want to be with her." She embraced him in a more bear crushing hug, Aradia jumping in last minute, leaving the three hugging in a group hug. "And destiny will find the one you'll want to be with too. Your shellmate."  
He pushed himself out the hug, it's over and he has to except the truth that he and Feferi weren't meant to be, returning the hug he was gifted with a timid smile, he mumbled, "Okay," still sniffling and drying his face from the tears.

"But I call dibs on first man for your guy's wedding."

"It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing this later mainly because I haven't yet and I'm tired, but for now enjoy this shit show.


	7. Enter Chapter Title Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he dislikes Eridan, no, but this dead air they had around each other was off putting, and something he was worried about when he thought of them spending time around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boringly written, mainly because I hardly know how to write Equius.

The sunny, lively Tuesday afternoon made drowsy college students wander the halls in a daze, craving to be let free and head to their dorms or apartment for a siesta.   
Some had their wishes granted, released from any more classes for the day they raced off, in directions that lead to the on campus dormitories or the parking lot. Students laughed along side friends, huddled in groups, rarely none deciding to stay outdoors despite the lovely weather. And in the chaos of students running along to soak in the rest of the un-formidable day, no one could spot the College Professors sneaking off as well, unless they dress a little to formally, then they would look like any other students given their aging had been haulted as well, almost none having yet found their soulmate.  
But one man did stand out, and not that he was overdressed, why would he? He was the campus's Robotics Technology Technician Professor, over dressing for a class that involved machinery was far to dangerous, so he wore simple clothing. If his clothing didn't make him stand out, what did? 

It was his looks.

He was Native American, but not like that mattered on a mixed raced campus, nor did it matter that his hair was incredulously long. The looks that made him stand out were wrinkles and strands of gray hairs– a sign of aging. This thirty-year-old man had found his enamoribund, yet he didn't even look; as his soulmate had found him literally instantly, as if they followed a string of clues towards him.   
It was a story no one could believe because of how quickly they found each other. Their tale so rare that it had exceeded any historical documentation throughout the history of mankind.

His name was Equius Zahhak, a stern man that students feared because of his stature, or how he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was ludicrous at times but that rarely happens, his mysterious and intimating aura overpowering him than any other emotion, leaving his face cold and expressionless to any outsiders. 

But at the moment, like the many sauntering off campus grounds, done with the college, he too was done, as his last class he had to teach was done with for the day. So he headed to the parking lot, wanting nothing more than to get home.   
He took long, fast strides, students moving out of his way in cowardice, but he began to slow when a familiar voice began to call out his name.

"Eq! Hey, Eq! Wait up!"

Equius did what the voice requested, and slowed to a stop, turning to take a glimpse of the body that called out his name. It was easy to spot the body, no one else had been behind him, all gone from sights on campus grounds leaving only one figure behind him. A young looking man, taking long steps came forwards, shorting his steps the closer he got to Equius.   
The man was Eridan Ampora, and having not yet found his soulmate yet, like the multiple other professors at Skaia, he looked like any other student only standing out due to his "regal attire", as he liked to call it, that an in-debt college student couldn't possibly buy.  
His height stood taller than most, and Equius could digress that he was possibly even taller than he. 

"Hey Eq." He greeted, finally catching up to the other as he tries to manage hold stacks of binders and papers in his arms. Nonetheless he was failing at doing so.

"Hello Mr.Ampora, would you possibly like help with those?" Equius questioned amusingly, pointing a finger at the mess Eridan was trying to solve in his arms. 

Eridan was a stubborn man, he didn't quite easily seek out help.

With a few huffs, and unintelligible grumbles from Eridan's end, he succeeded in overcoming his pompous attitude, handing the Native American some of his binders and papers.  
"Fine! Here, don't damage any a the papers, they're all tests that need to be graded and I don't want any tears or sweat on any a them. Also stop calling me 'Mr.Ampora', we're no longer working just call me by my first name."

Equius shrugged his shoulders, "No promises on the sweat part Eridan."

Eridan winced disgustedly, giving the other a face and proceeded to try and take back his work.  
"Ugh, never mind, here give it back." Just when Eridan got a grasp on of the binders they were pulled away, Equius holding them as far away as possible. "What the fuck Eq!" Yelled Eridan, now whining as he glared at Equius, "Come on man, it's not funny!" 

"Eridan, your face has gone completely red." 

"Oh gee, I wonder why? It's not like some horse cock made me angry in any way!" Eridan seethed, the red in his face seeping downwards towards his his. Overall, Eridan's expression was molded into a face of pure anger, and embarrassment. But perhaps moreover embarrassment now.  
Equius sighed, while the two were well acquainted coworkers and were somewhat close, their personalities constructed a wall between them. The wall to tall and wide for each of them not to bother trying to get to the other side to meet with the other, so because they sort of knew each other, they sought out the other we they needed interaction while at work.  
"Okay, fine." Equius handed back Eridan's belongs, Eridan beginning to calm down, his feverish glow showing his current flustered attitude.   
They weren't exactly friends–moreover close acquaintances. As much as they wanted to break down the wall and grow closer enough for the both of them to consider each other friends, the two were hounded constantly with their jobs or with their own personal business.

Eridan had given up eye contact with the other man, staring down at the concrete beneath them.   
"Maybe I should invvest in... getting a suitcase or backpack to carry my stuff in..." Sheepishly stated Eridan, an awkward smile trying to pass his statement as a joke.

"Yes, perhaps you should?" The Native American confusedly answered, not really knowing what to say to the other. But he was most certainly glad that there wasn't anyone to view the two professors' (albeit overdramatic) scene. 

"Ha... I'm joking, I have one, it's just that I may have forgotten it when I left in such of a hurry for my morning class." Confessing his mistake, and organizing his materials to his best advantage to cease them from flying everywhere, Eridan got the courage to face Equius again. "Uh, sorry for yellin' and shit." Eridan was a prideful man, but only rarely does he show humility to those he cares of feels sincere about.

"Apology accepted." Equius returned, and the duo began to walk once again, he continued talking, "As much as we'll like to say we know each other we really don't, do we?" 

"Yeah, we never really try to actually hang out out of our job, huh?"

"Yes, we are both incredibly busy, our schedules clash. Also we are both bad at this social interaction thing, which is probably why we seek out each other."

"Fuck you. I'm amazin at social interaction." Pouted Eridan, the tall men reaching the faculty parking lot. Now in an silence from their spat before.  
Before they parted ways, however, that son-of-a-gun Eridan came up with a plan, contracted from within his evil hipster mind, Eridan was determined on working with his relationship with Equius. "Hey Eq, you are not perhaps busy this weekend, right?" Eridan asked his company, a now devious and determined smile plastered on his face. It would be best that no matter what the mysterious man asks, Equius' only option in having actual social interaction on campus for the rest of his career was to, most likely, agree with the other. At times Equius really did ponder if Eridan really was just an eighteen-year-old, but that theory has been shot down one to many times.

"I, um, no? I think not. It really depends on my speed of grading, and if my roommate doesn't have any plans for us either." Equius shrugs, no longer heading towards his vehicle, and standing face to face with the other professor.   
The younger looking man brought a finger up to his lip, making an overdramatic 'hmm' face, obviously in thought.

"Hmm well, perhaps we can schedule up when we both know we have free time, and, ya know, actually hangout for once?"

"Yes, perhaps we can. But I'll have to check my schedule, maybe move things around."

"Ugh, yeah me too maybe."

It was silent until another swarm of students stormed out of campus free from their classes, jeers and laughs were distinguishable from the uproar of the small mob of students. It wasn't long until the volume was muzzled again, students suddenly vanished and scattered within a different vicinity of the campus grounds. A slow, but quiet, group of friends were the only thing in sight for the two teachers, the bunch having reminded Equius of an aching thought in the back in his mind. The Native American shuffled in his place, taking notice of a leaf that had landed on the concrete. It's not like he dislikes Eridan, no, but this dead air they had around each other was off putting, and something he was worried about when he thought of them spending time around town. The two weren't much big talkers, at least not to each other, maybe it was best if he invited someone to the keep the ataraxy between them.   
"May I bring a friend? Just in case it goes awry with just the two of us?"

"Friend. Friend friend friend... Equius; that's great idea!" Eridan mused, happily, smile bright, eyes sparkling.  
"I'll bring a friend too! Thank god you suggested it Eq, I was worried that our night out might turn into an perplexing silence with sheepish grins as we try speak to one another. It is probably for the best if we bring a friend of ours so we can loosen up, we can agglomerate at a restaurant or something. See ya this weekend, friend."

Equius breathed out, a feeling of serenity washing over him. Even if he didn't say it aloud, he was thankful that even Eridan knew the possibility of them not really interacting. 

"Maybe." He didn't even realize that he was chuckling until Eridan did.  
They both laughed, both awkward in their own ways, but now it feels as if their awkwardness is something more friendly. Both excited for the plans they had made, if they can manage to actually do it that is.

\-----

When Equius arrived home he found his roommate laying on the couch in the living area, blanket resting upon their small form. The TV was on, a familiar intonation of an episode rerun you and your roommate watch whenever you're both together at home. Grinning subconsciously at the scene before him, Equius finally decides to get her out of her hypnotic state by clearing his throat. The body on the couch jumps a little, turning their heads at rapid speed to locate where the sound came from.  
A smile grew on the ladies lips, dimples located at both corners of her lips. The roommate jumped and ran to Equius, revealing a green and pink pastel kitty pajama shirt and lazy pants, proceeding to pounce upon his larger frame and forcing him into a bear hug.

"Hey Equius!" She happily sang, giving the other a smooch on his cheek. The dark skinned lady then slid off standing in front of Equius, her neck tilted back to look him in the face. Her short frizzy hair stuck out of a blue cat hat, her facial features sly and of a cute feline. Her eyes where shining an olive green, specks of gray around her iris' gave them a tired dull look, despite the gray splotches, her orbs of Mother Nature green never lost its luminous shine, even if she had bags under them.

"Hello Nepeta." Formally greeted Equius, knowing full well what would happen next, even if what they did seems repeated, Equius would never tire of it.   
As on cue, Nepeta scoffed, "Ugh! Equhiss that's so lame! Can't you loosen up please?" 

"Haha, well you're in luck Nepeta, a coworker actually wants me to loosen up too." Equius moved an arm to rub the back of his neck, "He wants to go somewhere in town to- er- hangout one of these days." He felt her cat eyes looking him up and down with a judging look; he barely speaks about his work environment or any of his other coworkers so Nepeta thought it was just a lie he told to make her happy. 

"Well...." She stretched out the 'well', still examining him for any signs of lying. "Okay! I know when you lie Equius, you're not definitely not lying right now. Oh, I'm so happy! You're actually going and making new furends!" She squealed, bouncing on the heels of her feet. 

"About that." Equius said, rubbing the back of his neck, he felt himself become sweaty. "We are close yes, but we agreed that if we do manage to hang out it would be best if we bring a friend."

"Mmhm..." Hummed Nepeta, waving her hand to let him know he could continue.

"To put it short I want to drag you along ."

"Eee! Why didn't just that before! Equius, that sounds like so much! So do you think you can actually manage to hang out this weekend?" Nepeta pulled on his arm, leading him to their couch, Equius following suit. The television displayed a scene from the Bachelor, a show that was one Nepeta's favorites. 

"Who knows." Equius said, relaxing himself on the couch.   
Sometimes he regrets ever becoming a college professor - the work, the students, but he's always glad that his enamoribund is always there to lift his spirits. Though, it confused him at first that his soulmate was his best friend, society always mostly painted soulmates as romantic partners but their ways are painted with lies. Soulmates could also be platonic partners, and he's glad he ended up with Nepeta.

\--------------------

With luck their schedules were clear - but only for Sunday. And with that the four of them sat within a dark lighten club, drinking the rest of the night away. People danced away to the electronic beats or sat idly drinking to their hearts content. Multicolored lights flashed around the dancing area, young adults hollering to the rhythm of the music. The night had went splendidly for the four, going to dinner beforehand at a lovely Japanese restaurant due to Nepeta's request, they unwinded and got to know each other better rather than nitpicking their every move at a fancy sushi restaurant.

Everyone japed at Eridan who whined that the alcohol at the club was the worst he's ever tasted - they listened as Nepeta told Eridan and his elegant friend Kanaya the story on how her and Equius had met. Kanaya told embarrassing tales of Eridan and his failed attempts at cooking Italian food ("Did you know he managed to burn the pasta and set fire to the kitchen?")

"Meh meh meh meh! You guys it's not fair that you all are picking on me!" Eridan cried, pouting and sticking out his bottom lip. Kanaya chuckled at his side, while across them Nepeta howled with laughter, Equius just smiled, shaking his head at the banter. Never would Equius would've thought that Eridan of all people was a clumsy person, especially within a kitchen.  
Eridan proceeded to gulp down the last of his beverage, not feeling the slightest of tipsy despite the overload of alcohol in his system, "Welp, I'm all out I'm going to get another round, continue making fun a me while I'm gone." He slid out of the both, and turned to make his way to the bar, crossing the wave of hormonal college students that seemed to have scattered around the club. Within seconds Eridan was no longer in sight, engulfed in the wave of people, lights and fog machines making it even more difficult to spot him despite his height.

Equius his attention was brought back to their table suddenly as Nepeta slurped the last bit of her drink, making an irritating sound of a straw in an empty cup. "Speaking of another round," Began Nepeta, somewhat slurring her words, "Equius can you be a dear and get me another cosmopolitan? I want to speak to Kanaya about her job. Ya know - fashion! Also you should watch Eridan 'cause he just might drink the bar dry." Nepeta's eyes wandered to where Eridan had walked off to, resting her face on her hands. Kanaya dainty sipped her beverage, her black lipstick leaving a lip marks on the crystalline glass.  
Equius sighed, "Of course, Eridan does seem to love alcohol. Might as well babysit him."  
At the word "babysit" Kanaya almost began to choked as she began laughing, relating to the babysitting part.  
He slid out of the both, heading towards the direction Eridan sauntered off too, upon spotting him seated on the far right of bar, he walked over to him and took the empty seat next to him. Eridan drummed his fingers on the wooden bar, glaring at the bartenders who were serving other customers, he didn't seem fond of being ignored. It took a few seconds for the younger looking man to realize his friend was now seated next him, his face lost a scowl and turned his body to get a better look at his friend. "Hey Eq, you run out of drink too?"

"No, but Nepeta did; she made me come over here to get her a new cosmopolitan." Shrugged the Native American, he brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, tucking them behind his ear. He adjusted himself upon his seat, hunching himself forwards to rest his arms on the bar counter, these bar stools were the least comfortable thing he has ever sat upon.  
The other man pushed his glasses back up his face, replying to the other, "Ah okay, well good luck trying to get noticed by the bartenders. Apparently I don't exist." Eridan huffed, waving his hands whenever a bartender walked past them, doing whatever he could to get noticed, but he failed no matter what he did.

Equius opened his mouth, about to respond to Eridan and scold him for his immature ways towards the hard working bartenders but he was cut off a voice that grew louder and louder from somewhere behind the two, the voice seeming to call out his coworkers name. He looked around, trying to find the body which possessed such a loud and booming voice, but spotted tipsy dancers swaying to the music. The duo turned just in time to see a man approach them from the crowd of drunkards. This strangers hair was curly and thick, his bangs falling upon his eyebrows. He wore a grey long tee that seem incredibly loose on him and skinny jeans, the outfit should been a thing to laugh at but it looked good on him nonetheless. He was shorter than Equius and Eridan, his skin darker than Equius', a smile grew on this strangers face and he closed the distance between them.  
The mystery man approached, marching himself up to them, gaping at Eridan, he began to speak, and when he spoke there was a hint of an accent.   
This mans voice was louder up close, making Equius flinch away at the boisterous voice when he talked to Eridan.

"Holy hell, Eridan! I didn't think it was you to begin with!"

"Oh, hey Kar!" Greeted Eridan happily at the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as of after this chapter this story is going on a permanent hiatus until further notice.   
> I'm sorry because I fully know how many of you enjoy this series, But this is the only thing I can do right now.


End file.
